Radiopharmaceutical agents continue to be developed for their use by the Institutes of the NIH in support of both service commitment and research by this section of the Nuclear Medicine Dept.. Labelled FDG is supplied routinely each Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday twice daily for all Institutes active with Glucose protocols. Oxygen-15 labelled water is under an IND for investigation as a blood flow tracer for PET. Fluorine-18 labelled cyclofoxy is now an active IND for opiate concentration determination. Several monoclonal antibodies have been now labelled with In-111 or Tc-99m in addition to iodine-131 and 125. Several new compounds are nearing completion and evaluation in animals shall soon commence.